RedSilver
by Silverberry
Summary: a sci-fi version of warriors


_RedSilver _

_By_

_Delaney Bloom_

_A tale of love and adventure_

Prologue

12 years ago, a small test tube landed on Earth. It contained a deadly bacteria that, whomever touched it would turn into a monster. All adults under the age of 35 and older were called to investigate this small tube. Eventually, the adults were curious enough to pick it up and open it. That was the biggest mistake that they would ever make. When they opened the tube, it looked like smoke or steam coming out, and the adults were crammed into a small room while investigating. Pushing and shoving was not uncommon. And one day, when the tube was in its case, opened, a man called John Baker held the tube in his hand and spilled it. His face started to move, flesh crawling everywhere, until it arranged his face into the face of a monster.

Hey, it may not sound like it, but I'm 16, an experience warrior, mastermind of many battle plans. I'm stronger than most girls my age in the rebel force, and my name is Silver, Silver Moon. I'm the 27th rebel in our force. When I joined, I was four. My parents abandoned me when they went to investigate the tube. I survived on my own for one month until the rebels searched my house for supplies. They found me sleeping and took me back to their hideout. There I was welcomed as a member of the rebel family. A few month later, a boy named Red limped into our hideout. I, out of all the rebels, was chosen to nurse him back to health. A bond grew between us...and, I guess I fell in love. Still, I don't know if he loves me. But there's something standing in the way of my love to Red-his sister, Mig. But I usually just call her Pig.

Book 1

Silver

Chapter 1

Training

"Dodge left, roll right, jab left, jab left," my mentor yelled. His name is Stone. "Come. You are ready for a real weapon."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously," Stone replied calmly. He started walking towards the weapon room. I followed him until we got to the weapon room. Surprisingly, Red was there. But, unsurprisingly, as we all know the saying, 'there's no such thing as a free lunch.' Mig, the Pig was there. Her fat piggy body and her piggy black eyes stared at me crossly. Tree was there too, Stone's brother and also, Mig and Red's mentor. Mig had turned up seven years later after Red, and, when she got a look at me, she was probably thinking, 'Are you an idiot?' and has hated me ever since.

Red pulled me aside to the corner of the room and gave me a hug. "Silver, great to see you!"

I blushed. "It's really good to see you too." But before we finished greetings, Mig barged between us.

"Red!" she squealed in her bossy voice. "There you are!" She gave me the evil eye. "Leaf is looking for you."

I gave her a disgusted look. "Hey, Mig!" I teased. "Why don't you go eat a donut? Heard they were selling some over there for like, 10 cents!" She glared at me once more.

There are about 20 girls chasing after Red, all a little bit older than me, and that includes Leaf.

"Okay," Red sighed. "I'll be there in just a minute." He lowered his voice to a whisper and turned to me. "At midnight, meet me in the seventh corridor."

With that said, I picked up my arm blades, brand new and shiny, and with extra-sharp blades, and continued on training.

Chapter 2

The Seventh Corridor at Midnight

I headed towards my room in the sixth corridor. It was about 9:25 PM when I got to my room. I got my cotton T-shirt on, pants and overshirt. I set my alarm for 11:30 PM. I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. It seemed like only a few minutes before I woke up. Suddenly, I remembered that I had to go to the seventh corridor. Mig sometimes like to take walks in the middle of the night. Fortunately, I had planned ahead. I had stolen a small homing device and a small homing computer and when I had given Mig a slap to the upside of the head, I put the device in her hair. I got my wool jacket and left my warm room. On the small homing computer that I had stolen, with the homing device, the red dot showing the person I was tracking down, or being followed by, was flashing, supposedly where the fifth corridor would be. I still had my arm blades on, so, not wanting to use them, I booked it, as fast as I could to the seventh corridor. Red was nowhere in sight. But, in the distance, a silhouette bobbed Up and down in the darkness. It was Red.

"Silver!" he spoke gently. "Oh my God, it's good to see you."

When he got close enough, I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Blushing redder than a cherry in the darkness, I was more embarrassed than you can imagine.

"Hey, it's okay," he spoke, soothingly. "There's something that I've been wanting to do for a long time. He leaned closer, until his lips touched mine. He was kissing me.

"Red, I-" He held my hands and gazed softly at me. "Silver, ever since you healed my sprained foot, I've loved you. But I need to know one thing: If you love me."

"Red, I-I do." He leaned down and kissed me again. He pulled me in close. Deep inside, my heart was glowing with joy and happiness. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and they were the footsteps I knew like the back of my hand. They were the footsteps of my arch nemesis, Mig.

Chapter 3

What is going to happen next?

"Well well well!" a snooty voice rang out in the seventh corridor. "A couple of lovebirds in Spring. This is just a touching moment. I think I'm going to cry and if you don't mind, please step away from my brother."

Anger was swelling up inside me. "I tell you, if you take one step closer, you're going to regret it." My arm blades slid out, and I charged forward. This was a battle that was too many years overdue. Other footsteps came forward.

"Silver!" I recognized one of the voices. It was my mentor, Stone, and his brother, Tree.

Chapter 4

This day just gets better and better.

"Stone I- I ... " I was stuttered nervously " Stone," this time I spoke more calmly "Do you remember early today when we were in the weapon room? Remember when Red pulled me aside? Well when he pulled me aside he told me to meet him in the seventh corridor at midnight."

"I see," Stone spoke grimly "but why are your blades pointed at Mig?" He questioned

Nervously I spoke "Sir I understand your question," Mig snorted smugly and I continued " I'll tell you why my blades are pointed at Mig. When I nursed Red back to health, we fell in love." I sighed and smiled " Tonight we decided to let the will of love take over." I sighed again

Mig face was turning red now " My God, people can't you see this is clearly harassment. The day my brother met Silver his cheeks turned rosy with love."

Tree spoke more grimly than Stone " You do have a point." Mig smiled at me, satisfied "all three of you will be punished."

Mig's face turned pale " But, but, but, I ,I I shouldn't be punished because I 'm the one who found them wandering about here."

"Exactly you went out of your room to find them ,therefor you shall be punished."

Mig was muttering something that sounded like "I'll get you for this Silver If it's the last the I do."

"I see." Stone said " You seek revenge your punishment is to meet me at the field 9:00 am for a game of capture the flag. Agreed?"

"Agreed." the three of us chorused .

Chapter 5

Don't make me hurt you!

I woke up at 7:00 a.m. and was determined to win. I cracked my knuckles and my neck. "Okay." I spoke determined "lets do this thing."

There were piles and piles of clothing on the floor. I got dressed in my amour sharpened my arm blades and flew out the door at 8:00 a.m. Break fast was on the table steaming hot. I wolfed down my food . I put my plate in the middle of the table. The field was not far from the dining hall, it was just about 300 yards away. So I walked slowly to the field. Eventually I was at the field.

So was Red " Silver, I'm really, really sorry about last night."

"Red," I was about to be in tears "Last night showed that we are braver then the fear within us, and that fear was overtaken by love." I smiled weakly

"Silver," his voice was strong but shaking " I'll be happy as long as I'm near you."

"I know but-" he cut me off

He continued my sentence "But we have a battle to win." he had a determined look on his face.

I spoke loud and clear " All right." I sighed then changed my tone of voice quickly " Let's win!"

We planed our stragteys until 8:55. We walked out of our side room. slowly we made our way to the field, but we didn't realize that there were bleachers all along the borders of the field. I whispered in a dazed tone "Wow..."

Red whispered in my ear " No kidding."

But are small conversation was interrupted bay loud booming voice " If you are wondering why these people are here today, I'll tell you why? It's because these young ruffians were found snooping around the halls last night and we decided whomever loses this battle has a punishment and whomever wins does not have a punishment. Each team will have 6 members. Choose wisely and also Good Luck."

Now my voice was louder " Who should we choose."

"I think we should choose Leaf, Wood, Gold and Wolf." he chose carefully.

The rest of the team came down. Then the loud speaker yelled "Start!"

I charged forward and screamed, "Don't make me hurt you!"

Chapter 6

The Fire within.

The metal of our swords clashed with sparks. Beyond the fighting I could barley see the bronze flag of Mig's team. But before I could reach the flag Crow, one of Mig's cronies, rolled in my path. With my arm blades out I jumped over Crow, stuck one of my arm blades in he ground, then I twisted and use the flat side of my blade to slap Crow. He fell to the ground knocked out. Then charging like a mad man I cut don the flag and held it high in the air. "We've won!" I shouted at the top of my lungs "We won! WE WON!" Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my back and I fell to the ground. My back felt wet and I groaned

Red turned his head and saw me he ran towards me "Silver! Silver are you okay?"

I coughed " I, I think so..."

He gasped " Oh my God, Silver you're bleeding badly." he picked me up "C'mon silver don't die, I'll never forgive myself. We'll get you to a safe place. Just hold on please."

I heard my my mentors voice "Red, Do you love this girl?"

His voice choked " I do and very much so."

This time I heard Tree " Good it's decided, you shall nurse her back to health."

Red squeezed my hand "Yes sir."

my vision blurred and blacked.

Book 2

Red

Chapter 7

Beyond the grave and grief.

Oh God, please don't let her die. I'm Red, Red Sky and right now I have to save someone that I love. Her name is Silver, she was stabbed in the back with a poisoned blade, it's already starting to kill her. Right, I need to go to the medical room. I just hope my sister isn't there to block me, her and fatty smug little fat piggy face. Her whole attitude just disgust' me. She never looks at it the way I do. Plus stabbing Silver, the person whom I love the most is just not right. She means to ... to... wait a minute! She's doing this to make me obey her, but she'd better learn before I get my blades.

I was just standing there, Silver in my arms dying. Suddenly I came back to my censes with a jult, I had to go to the medicine room. It wasn't far to the room , it felt like miles of trekking in an sea of endless scorching desert.

Finally i was there putting Silver on a cot. I undid the lacing to her chest-plate amour, the area around the wound was turning blackish-purple from the deliberate blow. The poison was spreading fast and painfully by the sound of Silver's breathing.

It seemed that there was something hiding in the shadows something alive. "Who's there?" I shouted.

The figure in the shadows moved slowly into the light. He was a tall muscular figure who went by the name of Shadow.

Chapter 8

It cant be. It shouldn't be. It's him!

A familiar icy voice chilled my spine " Well, if it isn't my old friend Red Sky. And what might you be doing with a girl like her


End file.
